


Eat Up, My Love

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Food Kink, Force Feeding, Hand Feeding, Vaginal Sex, chub kink, feederism, it was a very late christmas present, love and worship, this is also reader but it was just easier to write as robin, this is definite smut, this was written for a friend whos name im not going to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Tharja decides to give you a spectacular birthday gift





	Eat Up, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my works and supporting me, this was written for a friend of mine and it is something I don't typically write, so leave comments/kudos if you think it was good!

“Mm, can you see?” You heard her sultry voice almost echo against your ears, it was a pleasant sound from all the quiet that filled the room. She had been using ropes and various other bindings to hold you in place on your chair. The room felt cold but when she came closer to you, you felt her warmth. She was radiating it, like she was your only source for it. And you craved it. You craved a lot of things about her.

During the binding process, she also managed to get a blindfold onto you. You leaned your head back some, you had no idea what she was planning but she spoke of making this night special to you. And you were excited to know what she was going to do to you. You felt her hand on your thigh and she gently rubbed it, “My dear, you know this night may be a once in a lifetime thing, yes?” You nodded, and just relished in the fact that she was giving you the time of day.

A lot of people wanted your wife, a lot of people would give their left leg to be with her for a night like this. But you were the lucky man who got to be with the seductive mage. “Tharja.. Can't you give me some form of hint of what's going on?” You heard her click her tongue and then the smoothness of her sheer fabric rubbed up against your thighs, you knew then, that she was straddling your lap. “Your hint will be what that nose of yours can smell.” You questioned her until you smelt something sweet in front of your nose, “Cookies?” You asked and she gave a deep chuckle. 

“No, my sweet pudgy love. It's some cake, I hope you didn't mind.” You shook your head, you absolutely loved when she baked for you. Her cooking skills were sub-par but her baking skills made your mouth salivate and other feelings wonder in your mind. You wish you weren't tied up though. You wanted to eat the delightful delicacy. But then you felt a fork-full of the cake at your lips. “Open, my dear.” No way was she doing this to you, you opened your mouth to speak your mind but the fork went in to your mouth, and with that, the fork came out. “Eat up, my plump sweet.” Your face was flushed with, not embarrassment, but with arousal. She was tapping into your inner desires. 

Of course you ate up the bit of cake that was in your mouth, “My love... Why?” You could hear her chuckle and she had another fork of cake ready, “Because I know you're enjoying this.. in more ways than one apparently.” She ground her hips down against the growing bulge in the front of your pants. You let out a soft groan and that was her opportunity to slide the fork back in your mouth, her other hand made work on the front of your pants, freeing your erection and stroking it as she continued feeding you your cake. This was almost getting to be too much for you to handle. She was doing everything perfectly for you. The whole scene was perfect, then you felt something sink down onto your length. 

“I hope you don't mind, my piggy, but I need both my hands to feed you. I'm surprised, you're almost through half the cake...” You knew what she was doing now, she was riding you, it felt like you died and had gone to heaven at this point. Your wife was in your lap, riding your dick, and feeding you cake, all the while you're tied down to this chair and can't do anything about it. “Come on, my fat little piggy, I know you can finish this cake... Even if you can't, you will.” You could hear how sinister she was being. It didn't matter, you let her do this. This was the biggest turn on you've ever had.

She rode you with deep strokes and kept force feeding you, but more at this point, you were accepting the forks of food with ease. You were a moaning mess by this time, it was almost getting to be too much for you, the way it was going, she'd have you cumming in no time. She even made small noises that drove you up a wall and almost made it unbearable to hold yourself back. You had known you ate the entire cake already, you probably looked like a slob and she was loving it. 

You felt her clench herself around you and she was already cumming, convulsions wrapped themselves around your dick. The tightness was getting to be too much and you shot your seed deep into her. The overwhelming sensation of sweetness in your mouth, with her clenching around you still... You just wanted to hold her, to embrace her. She slumped against you, panting softly. “Love... Here...” She undid your bindings and held onto you. You held her in your arms and rubbed her back, almost tenderly, “Thank you love. That was the best I could ask for.” And she quickly pulled off of you and rested in your lap and fell asleep. You soon followed her shortly after.


End file.
